


Lesson

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: A fill for the femslash_kink kink meme prompt: Asha/Daenerys, Asha spanks her disobedient salt wife.





	Lesson

Asha returned to her cabin to find Daenerys “call me Dany” Targaryen studying maps, a fine silk robe belted around her waist. She looked every bit the queen she was, not at all the debauched wench Asha had left in bed. 

“A minor squall,” Asha reported. “Nothing to worry about.”

Dany nodded and turned her attention back to the maps. 

That wouldn’t do at all. Asha slapped her on the arse, hard. “Disobedient wench. I told you to wait for me in bed. I wanted to find you naked and wet.”

“Perhaps you ought to teach me what happens to a salt-wife who displeases her husband,” Dany replied. 

“Oh, I’ll teach you.” 

Asha yanked the robe off of Dany’s body and used the belt to tie her hands behind her back. She perched on the edge of the bed and draped Dany face-down across her lap. What a pert little arse. It’d look even prettier reddened. 

If Dany was expecting playful taps, the first stinging slap surely alerted her to what she was in for. Asha spanked her hard, not holding back any of her strength. 

Dany gave little gasps and whimpers of pain, but she didn’t plead for mercy. She seemed determined to prove she could take whatever Asha could dish out. Asha was glad; she liked to play rough, and this little queen was very different from her usual lovers. But while Dany might not be a warrior, she seemed tough enough.

Asha’s palm stung by the time she stopped. Dany’s arse surely must feel like it was on fire. Her cheeks had turned a very pretty pink and were quite warm. Asha rubbed the well-spanked arse soothingly. 

“Your Grace will have to sit on a pillow for a couple of days.” 

Dany laughed shakily. “You’ll find me a very obedient salt-wife from now on.”

Asha turned her over and pulled her up to sit in her lap. Dany’s eyes were wet with tears. Asha kissed her cheek. “You took your punishment well.”

“It was painful, but strangely exciting too.”

“A little pain makes the pleasure even better. Like adding spice to food.”

“Untie me?”

“Hmm, not quite yet, I think.”

Asha slid a hand between Dany’s thighs and found her cunt nicely moist. She began rubbing her clit and bent her head to suckle a nipple. It wasn’t long before she had her little salt-wife squirming and sighing. 

“You want my cock?”

“Yes! Yes, I want your cock!” Dany cried eagerly. 

Asha gently pushed her off her lap. “Kneel on the bed.”

She took her time undressing and getting the dildo out of the wardrobe. 

“Ass up, wench. Let me see what you want me to fuck.”

Dany lowered her head and shoulders to rest on the bed, raising her ass enticingly high. Nothing like a glistening cunt beckoning. 

Asha slowly buckled the straps of the harness, enjoying making Dany wait. But once she mounted her, the wait was over. Asha gave her the full length in one hard thrust. 

Dany’s cries were sweet music, and Asha could vary the tune. She fucked her hard and fast, and the cries grew louder. She slowed to a gently rocking and the cries grew needier. Asha reached under Dany and gave her clit some encouraging strokes. 

Dany roared, sounding almost like one of her dragons. 

Asha untied her hands. She unbuckled the harness, but left the dildo buried in Dany’s cunt. Playtime wasn’t over. 

Dany cuddled against her, and Asha wrapped her arms around her and let her enjoy the afterglow of her climax. It was a long voyage to Westeros, and if Dany wanted to play pirate-and-salt-wife, she was going to be used well and hard every nautical mile of the way.


End file.
